


What's in a name

by Pgirl



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the stars, two clones of a certain Decepticon share a conversation with each other, regarding purpose, family and names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name

They say you can't hear sound in space. This is true, most of the time, but at the moment...

"Where are you, you blue-coloured scrapheap?!" Could be heard throughout a distant part of the galaxy, as two jets made their way trough the stars. Despite being Earth-class vehicles, these two were anything but human. "Come back here and face my magnificent wrath!" One of them, coloured a dark blue, shouted.

"Forget it, Ego-clone, that Blue Bolt is well on his way to Cybertron by now, we're not going to catch him." The other, coloured Black and Purple, said, before transforming into a robotic humanoid.

"Then we go to Cybertron as well." The Blue one answered, also transforming, the two were exactly alike in model, voice, and vehicle mode. Their only difference being their colours, as well as their personality. "That Blue Autobot will pay for using my beautiful face as a stepping stone."

"I don't think so." The purple one answered, crossing his arms. "Cybertron is Autobot territory. We're Decepticons by creation. They'll slag us the minute we land."

"Cheh, I can handle a few pathetic Autobots." The blue one answered.

"A few?! It's a whole planet full of them! Slag it, Ego-clone, even you must admit that's to dangerous!"

"You think everything is dangerous, you coward."

"At least I'll stay online longer then you! Forget it, I'm out of here, go get your aft kicked if you really want to, I won't be there." The purple one said, transforming again before turning around and leaving. The blue one made some indignant noises, before groaning and going after his clone.  
"Wait up!" He said, stopping the other jet with his hands. This made the purple one transform. "Listen, I... maybe you have a point in not going to Cybertron. But the thing is, I..." He took a deep air intake. "I don't know what else to do." He softly admitted.

"Me neither... I mean, we were built with a single purpose: to help out the original Starscream with his goal to take Megatron off-line. Not really a long term plan, and I wouldn't be surprised if he'd discard us after ward."

"Like some second-grade minions." The other indignantly said. "He didn't even get trough the trouble of giving us names." This made both of them sigh sadly.

"Maybe..." The purple one lighted up a bit. "Maybe we should give each other names. Sounds a lot more personal then just 'Clone'."

"Yeah... a marvellous idea! I was just about to propose it myself."  
"Sure you were." The purple one muttered. Not paying attention, the blue one continued.

"Lessee... you tend to fly really fast when you're fleeing, nearly at warp-speed. So how about... Skywarp?"

"Hey!" The purple one started, before giving it some taught. "That name sounds kinda good... all right, Skywarp it is."

"Good. Now you'll have the honour of naming ME." The blue one said, patting his own chest, making Skywarp hold his head.

'You're so vain, you'll probably expect a crack of thunder to announce your arrival-waitaminute' He taught to himself. "Thundercracker. How does that sound?"

"Sounds menacing, powerful... it's perfect!" Thundercracker boasted. "Thundercracker; it shall be known troughout the Galaxy as I..." His boasting tone faded. "As I... I have no idea what to do next."

"Me neither, brother." Skywarp said.

"What did you call me?" Thundercracker asked.

"Brother. Y'know, since we're created from exactly the same mold and carry almost identical code. We're technically twins. Or... quintuplets, if you count the others." Skywarp counted on his fingers.

"Sounds fair. But you will be the younger brother."  
"Just because you think I'm lesser then you?" Now it was Skywarp's turn to get indignant. It wasn't his main attribute, but he had some pride.

"That, and the fact that you were the last of us to get online." Thundercracker said.

"Oh, right... nearly forgot that... but I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." With that, Thundercracker transformed. "Now let's go, little brother."  
"Where to?"

"I don't know... but we won't find out if we just stay here and talk. We'll find our goal, between the stars." Thundercracker admitted.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea." With that, Skywarp also transformed.

"To the stars!" Thundercracker proclaimed, as the two Jets made their way trough the galaxy, searching, and maybe finding a goal in their life.


End file.
